


Possibilità

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Kid!Zayn, M/M, Nurse!Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una possibilità di fare colpo su Harry non l'avrebbe nemmeno se non avesse soltanto dodici anni, pensa imbronciandosi, quando i suoi genitori lo prendono in consegna e guarda Harry e Louis allontanarsi mano nella mano verso il loro appartamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa “AU!Niam/Zarry/Lilo/Nouis/Lirry Fest.” del gruppo Wanki!Fic.

“Dovresti fare più attenzione, Zayn,” lo rimprovera Harry con un sorriso, disinfettandogli il ginocchio mentre il bimbo tira su col naso. “È la terza volta in due settimane che ti fai male durante gli allenamenti di calcio, potrei cominciare a pensare che lo fai di proposito per vedermi,” scherza poi, mettendo da parte il batuffolo di cotone sporco e cominciando a fasciargli la ferita con una garza; non gli sfugge il modo in cui il respiro del bambino si ferma per qualche istante, e ridacchiando tra sé scuote il capo.

“E se avessi ragione?” fa il ragazzino, giocando con le proprie dita mentre l'infermiere finisce di medicarlo e si alza in piedi. Si sente arrossire sotto lo sguardo di Harry, e china gli occhi imbarazzato; Niall ha riso quando gli ha confidato di essersi preso una cotta per il ragazzo, prendendolo in giro perché “è vecchio! Tra un po' avrà anche le rughe!”.

“Saresti uno sciocchino,” risponde Harry, scompigliandogli i capelli scuri e sorridendo quando il rossore sulle guance del ragazzino si fa ancora più evidente. “Non vale la pena farti male per vedermi, Zayn,” continua, accovacciandosi per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non farlo più, va bene? Puoi venire a fare due chiacchiere anche senza distruggerti le ginocchia.”

Zayn annuisce, mordicchiandosi l'interno di una guancia e pensando che magari una possibilità di fare colpo sull'infermiere ce l'ha, e qualcuno bussa alla porta.

“Harry, sei pronto? Sono arrivati Liam e Greg, possiamo tornare a casa,” dice Louis, entrando nella piccola infermeria con il borsone di calcio sulla spalla e i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia; sorride quando vede il piccolo Malik seduto sul lettino, avvicinandosi per dargli un buffetto sul naso. “Di nuovo qui, Zayn? I tuoi genitori non saranno contenti di vederti tornare ancora a casa con un ginocchio fasciato,” commenta, mentre Harry si toglie il camice e lo ripone nel suo armadietto, raccogliendo la sua borsa da dietro la piccola scrivania.

“Ti accompagniamo fuori, vieni,” sorride l'infermiere, aiutandolo a scendere dal lettino e prendendogli una mano; Louis fa lo stesso con l'altra, sorridendo e allungandosi per dare un bacio al suo ragazzo, e Zayn si morde forte un labbro.

Una possibilità di fare colpo su Harry non l'avrebbe nemmeno se non avesse soltanto dodici anni, pensa imbronciandosi, quando i suoi genitori lo prendono in consegna e guarda Harry e Louis allontanarsi mano nella mano verso il loro appartamento.


End file.
